Burn
by dani-chan3
Summary: A DG songfic. What happens when two people burn for each other and try to get that Happily Ever After?


  
  
We were never supposed to be together. It was folly, our relationship. I was ready to give up on us, but she wouldn't let me. I didn't want her to get hurt. She was ready to take the risks.   
  
She understood that I couldn't defy my father. That for so long, all I yearned and strived for was his approval. That even though I now knew that he was wrong, I still couldn't say no to him. And I hated myself for it. Hated myself for being so weak. Hated myself for not being able to choose what was right for her. For me. For us.   
  
I hated not being able to be strong and have courage to fight for what was right. To fight for what we had, which was the only right thing in the world. Our relations, which would be frowned upon by everyone, should it be revealed.   
  
And I hated being so smitten by her. By not being able to see what I felt for her until it was too late.   
  
**Do you wanna be a poet and write   
Do you wanna be an actor up in lights   
Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love**  
  
She claimed that my father didn't control me. That I could stand up to him and do what I wanted to. Be what I wanted to be. She said I wasn't my father. That she wouldn't let me become my father. She said she would save me.   
  
And that was just the first time we talked. A real talk, without snapping at each other's throats. That was just the first time, and I had walked away in a huff, after retorting that it would be a miracle before she could do that.   
  
**Do you wanna travel the world   
Do you wanna be a diver for pearls   
Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above**  
  
After that, we talked at night, when no one could see us. Where no one could see that we, complete opposites, were having relations with the other.   
  
I still can't understand why I came to her every night. Everytime, every night, I felt lost and confused, and I would put on my Invisibility cloak(not only Potter has one) and I would make my way to her dormitory and get her from her bed and carry her in my arms. It didn't matter if she was asleep or awake, I would carry her to my personal quarters, a privelage of the Head Boy, and set her on my bed. When she was asleep, I merely stared at this slip of a girl who muddled my thoughts, altered my outlook in life, and changed some of my beliefs. And when she was awake, I would bury myself into her fire. I would become consumed and satisfied either way.   
  
But she would always talk to me again afterwards. She would say that she didn't care what I saw her as. But she would still save me and set me free. That she would make me do what I wanted to do and not what was expected of me.   
  
I never believed her, never took her seriously. And at that time, I didn't know what she was to me either. I knew that she took me seriously. But I didn't know if I should do the same. She was merely someone who made me complete.   
  
**Be anyone you want to be   
Bring to life your fantasies   
But I want something in return**  
  
How blind was I to not notice what that completeness was? That sense of wholeness that I never got from anything or anyone, except when I was with her?   
  
I remember the first time we met. I was walking out in the open deck of the Astronomy Tower, walking atop the foot-thick railing, wondering if I my father would care if I jumped or not. I knew that my mother would weep. And I knew that father would only scoff and proclaim how stupid I was.   
  
Then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back and I fell on her. She screamed at me for being a daft ass and was shaking my shoulders through her tears. I was too surprised to do anything, but as soon as I came to my senses, I shoved her off and sneered at her. Then I told her to leave me the hell alone, and what the did she bloody care anyway? She didn't understand, she never would. So why doesn't she just piss off and go trail after Potter.   
  
And she told me she understood. I scoffed. And she told me she understood. And she told me about me. And I knew. I don't know how she knew. But she did. And I was so befuzzled that I started screaming at her that no one should get involved. Because I knew I was going to end up like my father.   
  
She told me I was going insane and that I didn't make any sense.   
  
**I want you to burn, burn for me baby   
Like a candle in my night   
Oh burn **  
  
She sang me this muggle song once. It was a week before the finals and I couldn't get any sleep. And she sang to me as the candles flickered and melted into nothing but wax.   
  
That night was one of the best sleeps I had in my life. Come to think of it, all of the best sleeps in my life had been with her.   
  
**Burn for me   
Burn for me**  
  
She asked me once what I wanted to be. I reminded her that it didn't matter what I wanted. I was going to end up as a Death Eater or dead.   
  
_"But if you were given a choice, Malfoy, what would you choose?" "That would never happen, Weaselette, and you know it. We both do. So what's the point in thinking about it?" "It's just an 'if,' Malfoy." "What would I do?" "Uh-huh." "I'd take mother and you as far away from my crazy father as humanly possible and kill Voldemort and all his dork-assed minions. But of course the heroic part of that is Potter's job." "..." "..." "You'd really take me away with you? With you and your mother?" "Of course, and that would be whether you wanted it or not."_ - I remember smirking here -_ "Perhaps place mother in another house, she wouldn't want to hear the sounds you make." "What sou-mmmmmmmmmmm-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... Draaacoohh."_   
  
That stupid, stupid girl. She was like a drug. I couldn't get enough of her, she made me forget the rest of the world. And she made me feel so complete. I remember thinking in the middle of an orgasm once that if this wasn't heaven, I wouldn't know or want whatever the real heaven is.   
  
**Are you gonna be a gambler and deal   
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal   
Or go to heaven and touch God's face**  
  
When I graduated, I became a Death Eater. And not a day passed by that I didn't think of her face and her words and her promises of salvation. I wanted her back. I didn't want this.   
  
I used the Unforgivable curses to a minimum, if that was possible. I spent most of my time in the dungeons, with Aunt Bella egging me on with my torturing. I would collapse on my bed after, the guilt weghing me down, and the face of a redheaded girl in my mind. I would cry in my sleep and long for her. Weep for her and pray for her. I was waiting for her. I didn't know how she would save me. But I waited for the impossible, my only lifeline.   
  
**Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps   
Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps   
Or an angel   
Under grace.**  
  
Then came that fateful day. The Goyle's house was attacked in the midst of our planning. We weren't expecting it. Who would know that we held our meetings in the house of Goyle?!   
  
There wasn't much of them. We rounded them up easily and killed those who though unimportant and stunned those we thought we could get information from. A brilliant mass of red hair caught my attention. She had been stunned.   
  
Aunt Bella brought her to her senses and started the long process of torturing and trying to get information. She was screaming and writhing, though not for pleasure as she usually was underneathe me, but for pain. My salvation was being torn apart before me, and I couldn't help but turn away and retch. With my mask in place, silent tears were streaming down, and my father reached for me and forced me to watch.   
  
And she was looking right at me. It was then I realized it. I realized what that feeling of wholeness, of completeness, of heaven was. It was love.   
  
**I'll lay down on your bed of coals   
Offer up my heart and soul**  
  
I remembered on the night of my graduation her last words to me.   
  
_"Do you want to be a Death Eater, Draco?" "What do you think, Weaselette?" "Just answer me, please." "No. I don't. Those who do are sick. All I want is for you to shut up and hold me because the next time you see me, I won't be there. There'll be this huge monster of nothingness, and you won't be able to save him." "I did say that I'd save you, didn't I?" "Only about a thousand times." "Well, I will. And after that you'll do what you want to do, you hear? You'll burn for me Draco. You'll live. Just like the song." "Yeah, yeah. Now, will you please come here?"_   
  
I was burning for her.   
  
**But in return   
I want you to burn  
  
** She was reaching out for me. Her hands raised up in a way which was all too familiar to me. Raised up like when I got her from her bed each night. When she wanted me to hold her. Like when she reached up to bring me to her. I nearly reached for her as well, had it not been for the death grip my father had on my shoulder.   
  
Her scream pierced the stillness of the night again and I was trembling from head to toe. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her. I wanted to stop the pain they were causing her. I wanted her to burn me with her touch. I needed her to save me.   
  
I took my father's hand away from my arm and took a step towards her. My father hissed my name in anger, but I did not listen to him. I could see Voldemort eyeing me with cool regard, but I didn't care. I was scared to pieces, but that didn't matter. Voldemort, people like my father, didn't matter. No one mattered except her.   
  
I needed her. She was mine. And somehow in the long train of events, I became hers.   
  
And she screamed my name into the night.   
  
**Burn for me baby   
Like a candle in my night   
Oh burn, burn for me, burn for me**  
  
I stood there, just behind Aunt Bella, all eyes trained in me. She shook her head no, and she choked out that I had to burn. All I could do was stare at her. How could I burn if she wasn't there? How could I live if she wasn't there? How could I be saved if she wasn't there? Was she crazy? Didn't she want me to burn? Didn't she know I couldn't do that if she wasn't there?   
  
And a cold wind pass through me, interrupting my thoughts. Somewhere behind me, I could hear Voldemort's chilling, mirthless laugh. He was laughing at her, wondering how she could think that I still was the same after all I've been through. Then he told me to finish her off.   
  
**I want you to burn baby ooh   
Laugh for me   
Cry for me   
Pray for me   
Lie for me**  
  
Aunt Bella stopped and turned to look at me. I wondered if she could see right through me, that shrewd old woman. I lifted my wand at the same time as the girl behind Aunt Bella did, they were cheeky enough to let her keep it. And I cast the Killing Curse on her.   
  
Aunt Bella fell to the floor, dead, as my beautiful weasel cast a stunning spell at the nearest Death Eater. I was staring at her, wondering how she made so many Death Eaters fall. I knew that all who were left standing from the Dark Side was Voldemort, my father, around ten other Death Eaters and I.   
  
I turned and saw Potter emerge from under his Invisibility cloak behind my father and Voldemort. I also knew that there were others concealed all around us. They didn't matter. She was still suffering.   
  
I turned back to her and knelt beside her.   
  
**Live for me   
Die for me   
I want you to burn**  
  
I wasn't aware of anything but this redhead who had brought my salvation. I knew she was dying. Her eyes blanked out and I panicked, shaking her. They focused again and she whispered to me, "Burn for me, Draco. Burn for ME."   
  
Then she flipped us over and screamed my name into the night one last time.   
  
**Burn for me baby   
Like a candle in my night   
Oh burn, burn for me, burn for me**  
  
I kneel on the grass before her grave and sob. It isn't manly, or anything that would please my father. But this is for her. Burning for her.   
  
A hand is placed on my shoulder and Potter is there. I glare at him and tell him to shove off. He frowns and tells me to just listen. I scowl and consent to give him a minute.   
  
"When Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, I proposed to her. I loved her, Malfoy, really. But she wouldn't say yes no matter how many times I asked. So I gave up and asked her, not to marry me, but why she wouldn't. And she told me that she was a Seer. She was supposed to save someone. And she nearly saved him. But even though she knew she was done with him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her Sight left along with you, Malfoy. Her Sight came when you came.   
  
"She couldn't help but think that maybe she did something wrong in all this. That there was a pattern she was supposed to follow. And she realized it in the end. Do you know what that was, Malfoy? She wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. So, she told me, you both had to burn."   
  
**I want you to burn   
I want you to burn for me, baby.**  
  
**a/n:** riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Beyond crappy. Downright confusing too. Just had to get it out of my system. Tell me what you think.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own the song either. It belongs to Tina Arena. I think I own the plot. I THINK. :p Kidding.   
  
Be a happy bunny and make me a funny pappy by leaving a review! flames are welcome. 


End file.
